


Bucky Barnes/ Steve Rogers X Reader One Shots

by MistCatcher



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistCatcher/pseuds/MistCatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots that I have written about reader and Bucky Barnes/ Steve Rogers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bucky Barnes: Shut Up And Dance With Me *Song inspired

You were at Tony's party, getting drunk and actually enjoying yourself, which was surprising to Clint and Natasha because they knew you weren't much of a party animal. You had also heard that Tony was inviting all the Avengers. But little did you know, Steve had taken Bucky along with him, in an attempt to help the former Winter Soldier to settle in with the others.

You had heard a lot about the Winter Soldier. Your fellow agents at Shield had made it clear that Bucky Barnes was dangerous and cold. But when your good friend, Steve, approached you with his gorgeous, all-American boy grin, your drunken self beamed back and waved wildly at the soldier.

"Captain," You saluted the man with a bottle of beer in your left hand. Chuckling, Steve glanced down at you and shook his head.

Natasha, sighing in disbelief next to you, nodded at Steve as well. "Can you believe her? Y/N is actually drunk."

Behind you, Clint held up his phone to record your drunken mess as he bemused, "I like it better when Y/N is drunk though." The archer grimaced when Natasha kicked him in the shin. Huffing slightly, he stuffed his phone back into his pocket under Natasha's glare.

"Well," Clapping his hands together, Steve started awkwardly and stepped aside, revealing a rigid figure behind him, "Everybody, meet Bucky. Bucky, this is Natasha, Y/N, and Clint."

You blinked and stared at the man in front of you. Bucky's blue eyes were cold and distant. It wasn't hard to see that he wasn't enjoying the party at all, which was why you had decided to help him, because you knew exactly how horrible it was to stand in the middle of a dancing crowd and not knowing where the exit was. 

To everybody's surprise, you reached forwards and grabbed the assassin's hand. Bucky, startled, stared down at you as you smiled in an overly-friendly manner. "You dance?" You asked, raising your voice even though the music wasn't that loud. In your alcohol consumed mind, everything was blasting and pulsing with beats. 

The corner of Bucky's lips lifted as he watched your drunken self in amusement. He shrugged, which you took it as a yes. "Come on then!" You yelled and began to pull him towards the dancing pool. From a distance, you could faintly make out Tony in his suit dancing with a champagne bottle. Behind you two, Steve stuttered and glanced after you two helplessly. He thought he was going to be accompanied by his best friend during the party, but it was obvious that this wasn't the case anymore, since you had practically stolen Bucky Barnes from Captain America.

After Tony playing AC/DC nonstop for the past hour, someone had finally switched the song to something else. You attempted to take hold of both Bucky's hands, and the assassin could only peer down at you with not the slightest clue what was going on. The crowd continued to jump to the beat of a new song. You recognised it immediately, because your roommate was cruel enough to play it 24/7. "I know this song!" You shouted at Bucky, who actually smiled in spit of you. 

"I can't dance like you folks," the man tried to explain but you ignored him deliberately. In your mind, you hadn't really taken in the fact that you were going to dance with Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier. In fact, from the way he spoke, you might have imagined yourself dancing with a 70-years-old man.

You wiggled lamely, trying to get Bucky to twirl you around. When he finally did, his movements were stiff and untrained. "You can do better than that," you complained and frowned at him openly. "Now it's your go!"

You stood on your tip toe and reached up. If you were any saner at that point, you might have noticed how stupid you looked, trying to twirl Bucky around from under your arm, or you might even have spotted the laughing Clint in the back who was filming the two of you with tears in his eyes.

"Y/N," Bucky started, biting down a laugh as he watched you struggle to push him under your arm. 

"You're too tall," you muttered, eyeing everybody around you two who were having fun and dancing to the song. "Just bend down slightly, would you?"

Finally giving in, Bucky ducked and turned under your arm. A grinning Bucky faced you once more and you began to jump on you feet in growing excitement. "Okay, I think I'm done-" Bucky's words were cut short when someone bumped into you, causing you to stumble into Bucky. The assassin caught you with his rapid instincts, and you glanced up at him once more with a childish beam. 

"Just shut up and dance with me," you giggled and grabbed his hands once more. Sighing, the assassin obeyed. A smile lingered at his lips as he watched this mesmerising girl struggled to dance with him.


	2. Bucky Barnes: Last Night With Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Shot is inspired by The Amazing Spider-Man soundtrack, Rooftop Kiss *FEELSSS

You glanced into the mirror nervously, fixing your hair in hope that it would stay perfect for the whole night. Your roommate, Stephanie, giggled at the sight of you and straightened up on the bed. "Oh, Sergeant James Barnes," Stephanie sighed dreamily as you rolled your eyes at her. "He's every girl's dream!"

You pouted, making your red lips popped even more. "Stephanie, you're not helping me feel any better!"

Stephanie was about to say something when the door bell rang, catching both of your attention. "He's here!" Stephanie squealed, hugging a cushion to her chest. You glanced at her in disbelief. Ironically, she was seemingly more cheerful about your date with Bucky than you were.

You headed over to answer the door. A grinning Bucky was peering down at you, his boyish expression making you hold your breath. "You look gorgeous as usual, Y/N," Bucky greeted and leaned in to peck on your cheeks. You gasped and giggled nervously.

"You're not looking too bad yourself, sergeant," you smiled at him, mustering all the confidence that you had in front of this man who was in his full uniform. You could hear Stephanie talking to herself in the back room, probably peering around the corner to see what you two were up to. 

As if on cue, Bucky glanced past you and waved with a chuckle, "Hi, Stephanie."

Your roommate giggled uncontrollably, causing you to flush. "Shall we go?" You asked quickly, walking out of the door without even waiting for Bucky. The man laughed and caught up with you easily. He was so much taller than you, and you secretly loved that. "Where are we going tonight?" You questioned excitedly, almost like a child waiting to open her first box of present on a Christmas morning.

Before Bucky could answer, however, you two were interrupted by someone calling out your name. "Y/N!" You squinted slightly so you could see better under the evening sky. It was Steve. His skinny figure was awaiting the two of you as he waved wildly at you. 

"Oh, Steve!" You echoed joyfully and hurried to pull him into a hug. Steve was the reason you knew Bucky. He had introduced you two during one night at the dancing club, and Bucky had undoubtedly stolen your heart with his laid-back vibes and boyish grins. Oh, you couldn't have thanked Steve more for bringing so much joy in your life. 

Bucky smiled at the sight of you and Steve, both behaving like two overly-enthusastic children. "Well, shall we leave for the science exhibition? Now that the two of you have finished suffocating each other with bear hugs?"

You blushed and dropped your gaze. Steve beamed contently while Bucky's hand sneaked around your waist, pulling you closer towards him. "I'm with my best friend and my best girl on my last day before I'm shipped to England. I couldn't have celebrated it better." Bucky's voice was low but sincere. You peered up at your boyfriend, your heart pounding heavily in your chest.

Steve, as usual, was picking up his pace as he tried to catch up with you two. His hands were in his trousers' pockets when he spoke up, "My pleasure, Buck."

You nodded with a bright smile while Bucky caught gaze with you. His eyes were light and full of hope, for the future and you two. "I'd love to hang with you more, Bucky," You added and stood on tip toe to kiss his cheek. 

Being the cheeky dork that Bucky was, he turned just in time so your lips landed right upon his. You widened your eyes while Bucky merely lingered for a few more heartbeats before pulling away. "Thanks, doll," Bucky remarked and smirked. 

"Bucky!" You gasped and slapped his chest. "I can't believe you," You murmured but a beam was playing at your lips as well. Poor Steve, blinking in shock at what had just happened, flushed furiously and found new interest in the pavement. 

"You can always hang with me once I've returned from the war, doll," Bucky tilted his head to look at you better. Under the dimming sky, Bucky's face was half emerged in the shadow, sharpening his features while his glints shone with affection for you. 

"You promise?" You asked quietly, treasuring this moment with your best man. You took in his face carefully, burning it into your memory as you watched the tip of his lips lifted.

"Of course," Bucky said and pressed your shoulder against him so you were comfortably leaning into the sergeant. "Anything for my best girl."

You fluttered your eyes close briefly in contently, mesmerising his words and playing them over and over in your head. Little did you know, Bucky could never have fulfilled his promise, and the future for you two were fated to be broken and empty.


	3. Stucky: Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is like a special edition since the book is supposed to be Bucky/ Steve X Reader, but someone on Tumblr has requested a Stucky one and I thought it'd be nice to share it with you guys. So yeah, if you're not a fan of Stucky, please don't read this. If not, I hope you enjoy this one shot!:)

The Winter Soldier was trained as the most feared assassin. He was not supposed to feel or attach himself to anyone. But here he was, after another painful wipe, hoping he would fathom where this piece of memory had come from.

The skinny boy picked up his pace to catch up with him. The Winter Soldier was smiling, and the expression felt wicked in his face. "Come on, we're going to be late for the pictures!" The boy gushed, even though he was the slower one among the two of them. His blond hair was light and fair under the afternoon sun.

"We will be on time, Steve," the Winter Soldier's voice sounded casual and lazy, triggering a sentimental feeling in the assassin' stomach. Who was this Steve? The boy next to him stumbled and almost tripped. With his heart pounding loudly in his chest, the Winter Soldier reached out rapidly and grabbed the boy's slim arm. He sighed in relief. "Won't you be more careful, punk?" frowning, the Winter Soldier muttered.

The blond boy caught his gaze and grinned, nagging at his heart and causing the Winter Soldier to jerk back to reality.

The boy's name lingered in the Winter Soldier's mind. The assassin stared at the wall in front of him, his mind drifting back and forth from his memory. The image of the boy had left him overwhelmed and almost...sad. It felt strange, being in the memory and watching the scene unfolded like he was an outsider peeking into a window. It had felt like home.

"Give him another wipe," a man in a long lab coat ordered, tossing a cold glance at the Winter Soldier. "He's unstable." Pairs of hands pushed him towards the the chair. Internally, the Winter Soldier knew he was not to disobey. But something told him otherwise, and the electric shock blasted his head as another memory jotted to him.

The skinny boy was being punched to a plump in an alley, and the Winter Soldier didn't hesitate for a beat before hurrying to the party. "Hey!" He called out, his voice sounding foreign to himself. He landed a hand on the jerk who had been beating the skinny boy and pulled him back. The man glared at him but the Winter Soldier felt nothing but anger in his chest. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" he snapped and avoided the guy's punch easily. He had something more urgent to attend to. With ease, he literally kicked the guy's bottom and sent the bully stumbling away. Turning to his friend, the Winter Soldier approached the same blond haired boy.

His chest was taut with worries but he let none of that showed. He picked up a document that had fallen from the boy's jacket and read it with a frown. "You know it's illegal to falsely report your information, right?" the Winter Soldier shook his head at the boy. What was his name again?

The boy averted his gaze and walked past him. The Winter Soldier stared momentarily. Oh, of course. It was Steve.

The Winter Soldier was lying flat on his so called bed. He was exhausted, mentally and physically. The last wipe had left him breathless, as he tried to collect himself in vain attempt to restore his dignity. Reaching up, he ran a hand over his face, which was a big mistake. Because his hand had felt cold, and when the Winter Soldier pulled back his hand to take a look, he could only see flash of metal and glimpse of horror. He was not the same person as he remembered. Was he not the same guy that had been looking after Steve?

He growled when another memory drowned his mind, leading him further down the spiral that he knew would end in nowhere.

It was confusing and unsettling. There were fires and explosions. He was running on a metal bridge. A man was taking the lead at front, his broad back was visible in the thick smokes. Then, they had reached a junction point, where the man had stepped aside to let the Winter Soldier through first. He hurried, climbing over the rail and hoping he would be fast enough so the man behind could follow suit.

But the bridge had given way. The Winter Soldier had landed on the other side with a leap, but there was nothing between the men. For a moment, they just stared at the licking fire between them in shock. "Go, Bucky!" The man who was left behind had finally come to his senses. He shouted at the assassin, hoping he would go and save his own ass.

The Winter Soldier stared, his hands gripping onto the rails tightly as he took in the blond hair that peeked out from under the man's helmet, the strange looking shield that had stars on it, and his broad figure. All along, the Winter Soldier wouldn't admit why he couldn't love the girls around him anymore. But now, he gave in. His heart was already stolen years, and years ago, by his only best friend.

It was Steve. He remembered.

He glared with determination. Steve's voice was echoing in his head as another bomb went off, his own voice shouted, "NOT WITHOUT YOU!"

His name was Bucky. Steve had said his name, and of course, the Winter Soldier would remember.


	4. Bucky Barnes: A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no life. -J

It was raining. You scowled at the pouring sky and peered down at your armful of food. You had just done your weekly grocery trip and you hadn't even thought about bringing an umbrella along. The sky had looked gorgeous this morning and you hadn't bothered to check the weather forecast before you headed out. 

This was what happened when you were unprepared, you could literally imagine your boss, Pepper, said. You had been working for Tony and Pepper at the Tower for some times. The two of them had treated you like family, hence there were times when they were blunt about the mistakes that you made at work.

You sighed, and pushed the door open with your back. Your car was just to the right of the store. Inhaling with an air with finality, you ran out in the rain, sprinting for your car while trying to balance everything in your arms. 

Honestly, considering your current job title, which was one of the top engineers at Stark's, people would really imagine you to be the careful, fully thought-out person. But nope. The ground was wet, the rain was splashing and forming ponds around your footing.

With a yelp, you slipped and your grocery fell out of your grip cruelly. Gaining a few looks from the people under umbrellas, you flushed violently and knelt to pick everything up. You were soaking and you couldn't begin to imagine the horror of sitting in a car while you were practically dripping. 

Then, someone approached you. Their footsteps were slow and hesitant. When you glanced up, the rain poured on your face and you struggled to see straight. Without saying another word, the person knelt in front of you to help picking up your grocery. "Thanks," you said gratefully and pushed a few wet strains of hair out of your face. The man in front of you had a dirty baseball cap on. His shoulder-length hair was plastered against his neck, while his hoodie was soaking in rainwater as well. 

The stranger peeked up at you quickly before averting his gaze again, as if he was trying to hide something. His stubbles hid his jaw but momentarily, you felt like you had seen him somewhere before. "Do I know you?" You questioned instantly. Flinching back, the man almost glared at you.

"No."

You made a face and dropped your head immediately. You two were silent and you went to your car to open the door. The man followed you and helped put the goods in your backseat. When you two were finally done, you had given in to the rain and had become oblivious to the fact that you were drenching. You peered at him timidly and it didn't surprise you that the man was avoiding your eyes as well. You narrowed your eyes with annoyance. Placing both of your hands on your hip, you tilted your head so you could see him better. Ceasing his brows slightly, the man caught your gaze.

No wonder he had looked familiar. You took in his cold, blue eyes and his rough, sharp features. Everything made sense. His dirty, worn out outfit added up. Holding your breath quietly, you calculated in your mind and realised that the man in front of you, the Winter Soldier, needed help, even though he wasn't asking for it.

"Do you need a place to get yourself cleaned up?" You asked alas. The man turned towards you dubiously and nodded. Smiling encouragingly, you leaned back on your heels. "You can take a shower at my place if you want to. I probably have something that you can wear." You really wanted to get rid of your ex-boyfriend's stuff anyway.

So, this was how you had ended up with the Winter Soldier in your car. "My name is Y/N, by the way," You said, shivering at the cold and drove into your neighbourhood. "What's yours?"

"Bucky."

You peeked at him and pulled the car over. "Well, nice to meet you, Bucky. This is where I live." You nodded towards the street. Leaning forwards in his seat, Bucky glanced out of the window warily. It didn't escape you that his left hand was really metallic. You gulped and climbed out of the car. Bucky following you.

The two of you carried your food upstairs, since you lived in an apartment. "You've bought quite a lot," Bucky decided to comment. Wincing, it was your turn to look away from him. 

"Don't judge. I love food," you muttered, earning an amused expression from Bucky.

After giving Bucky a quick tour of your apartment, you gave the Winter Soldier whatever he needed before he stepped into your bathroom. His shower didn't take long. You got changed, dried your hair, and fifteen minutes after that, Bucky stepped out of the bathroom. Steams curled from behind him, but Bucky looked fresh and better.

He entered the main room where you were sitting on the sofa by yourself, a mug of tea in your hands. You smiled the moment the assassin came into your line of sight. "Here," you pointed towards the mug on the coffee table. "I've made you tea."

Bucky froze, frowning at your kind gesture. It was understandable. Being brainwashed and used by Hydra, you didn't expect Bucky to find kindness out of anyone that he met. Eventually, Bucky made his way over to you and took the mug in his left hand. Your tea was still hot enough that you had to hold it with your sleeves over your palms. But for Bucky, he just gripped onto the mug with his left metal hand. He didn't seem to be putting up any effort in concealing his metal arm at all. "Thank you," he murmured and you shrugged. From the corner of your eyes you could catch Bucky eyeing his tea suspiciously. 

Exhaling quietly, you took a sip of you tea. "Hey, Bucky?"

The Winter Soldier was stiff at the other end of the small sofa, but he shifted slightly so he could level gaze with you while you spoke. "Yes, ma'am?"

You blinked to hide your surprise. "You can call me Y/N." You were definitely amazed how Bucky sounded like Steve when he spoke. "Do you want me to drive you back to your place in a bit?" 

Of course you knew Bucky didn't have a home at all. But you had to build up something before you could invite him to stay. Bucky tapped his index finger on his knee and was silent. Glancing away from him, you sipped tentatively and continued, "if you don't mind though, I have a spare room and it does get a little lonely at times." You peered at him and grinned. This was the most embarrassing thing you had ever said to a guy, but you knew Steve would thank you for eternally after today if Bucky did stay. 

Bucky frowned in thoughts. "That's too much to ask. I cannot repay you, Y/N-"

An idea popped into your head, "You can repay me by cleaning my apartment! I'm always busy at work and there were always dishes to do for some reasons." You flushed and beamed at Bucky painfully. Arching an eyebrow at you, Bucky's lips curved briefly, causing your heart to almost leap out of your throat.

You finished your tea while Bucky considered your invitation. "That's very kind of you-"

Before he could say anything further, you shifted near him and stuffed your empty mug into his right hand. "You can start with these," You gushed, desperate to make sure the Winter Soldier stay. If Bucky didn't stay, Steve would have been so disappointed in you. No one should ever let Captain America down.

The tight expression on Bucky's face resolved into something softer, perhaps something more human. Chuckling slightly, Bucky took hold of your mug and stood, ready to go wash your mug in the kitchen. Widening your eyes in shock, as you had never imagined Bucky would get to work so soon, you grabbed the assassin's arm and pulled him back down. Furrowing his brows at you, Bucky levelled gaze with you in amusement. 

"Wait, you don't have to wash it now. Oh man, I will wash it myself." You took the mug away from him, feeling guilty for making your guest do all your washing up.

"You're confusing," Bucky stated matter-of-factly and watched you. Rolling your eyes at him openly, you leaned back into your seat and yawned. 

"No, you're the one who's confusing me," you countered and leaned into him unconsciously. You were exhausted, from work and from the rain. Bucky became rigid next to you, but he relaxed soon when you spoke up again. "Just stay, Bucky. I need a friend."

He was quiet. The rain was lightly falling outside of your apartment. With you almost drifting to sleep on his arm, Bucky watched you through the reflection of the television screen. His cold eyes turned soft, and to his own bewilderment, your rhythmic breathing calmed his mind. Heaving a sigh, Bucky sat back and whispered, "I need one, too."


	5. Bucky Barnes: A Friend 2

It had been a week since Bucky agreed to moving in with you. You were skeptical at first, thinking that Bucky would take his leave abruptly during the middle of the night. But you were soon assured by the overly hardworking Bucky who was constantly trying to clean up your apartment. "You don't have to do this," you flushed and said once when Bucky was vacuuming the floor while you were having a cup of tea on the sofa. The assassin ceased his brows and shook his head.

"You let me stay, Y/N. This is the least that I can do for you."

You watched as Bucky sacked some magazines into a neat pile on the coffee table, his dark hair was pulled back with a hairband that you had given him. After the first few days, you had taken Bucky to get some clothing and necessities. Bucky did look better and he seemed to be enjoying himself anyway.

Other than feeling bad about making Bucky do all the dirty work, it wasn't half bad to come home from work to Bucky cooking supper in the kitchen. Surprisingly, Bucky was actually quite good at not burning food.

One evening, after a dreadful day at the Tower, you came home with a present for Bucky. "I'm home," you sang and rushed to the kitchen, dropping your bag by the door as you pushed a paper bag towards an amused Bucky with a grin. "Look inside! I've got you a gift!"

Bucky, with his lips curving in spit of your excitement, peered inside and his face dropped. "Y/N," he started and pulled out the funny apron that you found at the mall. "What's this?"

"It's an apron," you explained, almost choking as you tried to suppress a laugh. "I don't want your clothes to get dirty when you work."

The assassin scowled and held the apron against his body. The apron had a silly tuxedo print on it. Bucky peeked down at it in dismay. You reached out and before he could protest against it, you picked up the strings and began to tie it around his waist. "I look like an idiot, Y/N," Bucky grumbled as you worked with the strings. Glancing up at him, your breath was caught in your throat as you realised how close you were with him. Blushing, your gaze fell as you furiously tried to knot the strings.

"You look fabulous, Bucky," You muttered while a smirk crept to your lips. When you were done with the strings around his waist, you picked up the other two strings. You're thinking too much, you scolded yourself mentally and helped Bucky tie the knot behind his neck.

It was a big mistake.

You were so close to Bucky that you could smell his aftershave, and a slight hint of onion. "Have you been cutting onions?" You questioned, a smile forming at your lips as you concentrated on the strings. Though Bucky was very much taller than you, which meant you had to stand on tip toe and tilted your head in order to see the back of his neck.

"It stung my eyes," Bucky remarked unpleasantly. You chuckled, amused at how childish the assassin sounded. "What's so funny about it?" Bucky narrowed his eyes and stood still as he waited for you to finish with the knot.

Shrugging, you stood back and examined the apron on Bucky. With his expression grave and dark, the apron looked ridiculous on the assassin, but you loved it. You beamed and placed your hands on your hips in satisfaction. "What's for supper then, Chef Bucky?"

Distracted, Bucky glanced behind him and a worried expression plastered across his face. "Um," he hesitated and peered at you. Intrigued, you joined him in front of the counter and stared down at a bowl of freshly cut vegetables. "I'm making something up."

"That's a lot of onions," You commented, resisting the urge to grimace from the strong scent.

Bucky seemed to panic for a moment. "I swear it's going to be good though! I've seen this show today and this guy looked like he knows what he's doing." Bucky looked so lost and guilty for a heartbeat that your chest actually ached. So you put on a bright grin and picked up a bit of veggie. You put it in your mouth and chewed.

"Let me guess, Jamie Oliver?"

"I think so," Bucky murmured and snatched a piece of paper up. He had scribbled all over it, probably notes on how to make his dishes. He was muttering to himself when you stood on your tip toe again to look over his shoulder. You attempted to read his notes but gave up once you realised he had written in Russian.

"I can't wait," you added quietly, surveying the kitchen in thoughts. You could see that Bucky had actually planned quite a lot for the meal. With his face lit up abruptly, Bucky turned and locked gaze with you.

"Really?" He had a genuine smile on his face, and you thought you were going to swoon at his feet.

You nodded, couldn't help but beam at the enthusiastic man. "Yeah, you're the chef in tuxedo here. You have got to be good." Bucky peered down at his apron. This time, he looked excited and he grinned at you.

"I'm going to start cooking now. It should be done soon," Bucky frowned slightly at his note and peered at you once more nervously. "Give me half an hour. Is that okay?"

You patted his arm assuringly and picked up another piece of veggie as you said, "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." Just as you were about to reach for your third piece of vegetables, Bucky took the bowl from you and moved away.

"Gotta save some for later, Y/N."

Inching towards him, you attempted to grab the bowl. "Come on, Bucky," you whined and jumped on your feet. Chuckling, Bucky placed the bowl on the counter behind him and raised an eyebrow at you.

"Go take a shower. I should be done when you're ready."Sighing, you pouted at Bucky before leaving the kitchen. You were just about to walk past the front door when Bucky called, "and pick up your bag on your way."

Rolling your eyes, you grabbed your bag and countered, "yes, Mum!"


	6. Bucky Barnes: Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a Bucky Barnes fanfiction sitting in my folder. Should I post it? -J:)

It was a Monday afternoon, and you were working with your good friend at the tower, since the two of you were engineers of Stark's. Greg, your good friend, was being his goofy self as usual, which was handy when it was boring old Monday. You were laughing at something that he had said when the elevator to your floor rang. The metal doors slid apart, revealing a broad figure that belonged to your boyfriend, Bucky.

His eyes were always cold and distant to strangers, yet when they settled on you, his blue glints would turn soft and gentle. Today he had his dark hair tied to a little ponytail, and he was wearing sleeveless top, showing off his muscular arm and metal arm.

You didn't see him at first. Greg's puns were especially bad this morning, hence you found it even more hilarious when your good friend thought he was actually being funny. You also didn't notice how every worker in Bucky's path had fell silent, probably intimidated by his assassin aura.

When Bucky had finally reached your desk, many were throwing peeks in your direction. Greg held his stomach from laughing too much and glanced up.

"Y/N."

You looked up at Bucky's voice, your eyes widened in surprise. "Bucky!" You squealed and jumped up from your chair. Without thinking twice, you threw your arms around Bucky and the man held onto you dearly. Your hugs were always like this. Perhaps Bucky was afraid that somehow he was going to forget about you one day, or even, lose you, he would put his arms around you protective and press you against him tightly, as in his body could memorise your curves and edges.

"I've bought you lunch," Bucky said in his usual low voice. "Steve helped. Apparently he doesn't trust me around fire." You pulled away from him the moment you realised everybody was staring, and blushed vigorously.

"That's so sweet of you," you grinned at your boyfriend. Standing on your tip toe, you pecked his cheek, but it did occur to you that your boyfriend was currently staring Greg down.

Greg, being his oblivious self, smiled at Bucky and waited for you to introduce you two. "Bucky," you started quickly and dropped your hand so you could hold his. He grabbed your hand tenderly and ran a thumb along your fingers, a habit of his when he was thinking. "This is Greg. He's a good friend. Greg, this is Bucky, my boyfriend."

Standing up from his chair, Greg reached out to shake Bucky's other free hand. The man had a beam on his face, but when you peered at your boyfriend, you noted the scowl on the assassin's face instantly. "Hello," Bucky almost growled.

"I'm so pleased to finally meet you," Greg remarked, "Y/N has told me a lot about you."

Which you didn't honestly. You didn't like to talk about Bucky at work. Last time they asked about your boyfriend, you might have mentioned a bus driver or someone. You forgot and you regretted it. "Y/N has said you are a worker at Disney?" Grey tilted his head curiously at Bucky. Your body went stiff next to you, and you wondered if he even knew what Disney was. Opting to ignore Greg's comment, Bucky glanced around and picked up a piece of blue print from your desk. You knew for sure that you would have to explain Disney to Bucky tonight. The image of him wearing a Mickey Mouse hat was actually quite entertaining.

"We're coming up with a new formula-" Greg, catching sight of the blue print, rushed to explain instantly but Bucky cut him off.

The assassin gazed at your worker coldly before remarking, "Yeah, I know."

"You did engineering?" Greg asked in astonishment. "Y/N has never said!"

You flushed and leaned into Bucky, wishing you could die in a hole right now. This was more than awkward. Bucky sneaked a arm around your waist assuring and kissed the top of your head. "Yeah, there's a lot that Y/N didn't say about me."

Looking at you two, Greg shrugged and returned to his work. You peeked up at Bucky sheepishly and the assassin arched an eyebrow in amusement. "What the hell is a Disney?" He whispered and you bit down a giggle painfully.

Well, tonight was going to be fun at Y/N and Bucky's apartment.


	7. Steve Rogers: When he tries to distract you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda wanna write either a Daredevil fanfic or Black Panther fanfic. What do you guys think?

"Y/N," Steve whined, scooping closer to you on the sofa as he tried to get your attention. "You have been working for an hour. Take a break."

You sighed and shook you head without even looking at your boyfriend, "I have to present this tomorrow at work, Steve. I have to finish it." Though you tried to focus, your boyfriend leaned in and sneaked his arms around your waist. You bit your lip as you tried to appear as unaffected. "Steve," You protested but Steve kissed your neck softly, sending shivers down your spine. He chuckled, his breath tickling your skin.

"It's captain's order." Steve pulled back so his baby blues bored into yours. "It's my day off, too. We barely get enough time to spend with each other, " Steve mumbled, forming a pout at his lips. You stared briefly, getting lost in the sight of this man.

You were tempted to just throw everything away and cuddle with Steve, but you knew if you didn't finish your work today, you were going to regret it tomorrow. Shaking your head solidly, you ignored Steve when he buried his face in your neck. "Go get Bucky or something, baby," you said with a small smile at your lips. 

Abruptly, Steve moved away silently. You fixed gaze with him in confusion when the captain spoke up innocently, "Aren't you ticklish?"

You blind and narrowed your eyes at him. "Don't you dare, Steve-"

But it was too late. Before you could finish your sentence, Steve had already launched himself at you. His fingers grazing your sides as he tickled you, making you squeal in surprise and shriek for mercy. "No!" You cried out breathlessly, a fit of giggles escaping you. "Damn it, Steve!"

Steve beamed and laughed. Amongst the noises, you could hear either Bucky or Sam complaining from their rooms. Alas, Steve held up his hands and chuckled, "Alright, alright-"

But you leapt up and caught the soldier off guard. His surprised expression was the last thing you saw before you pushed your boyfriend back, tickling him and making him gasp. He squirmed and fiddled underneath you, his words were choked back by his laughter. 

"You're going to regret distracting me, sweetheart," you beamed almost evilly down at your boyfriend. Sam, finally having enough of you two, headed into the main room and had his hands on his hip.

"Seriously, guys, I'm trying to work in there," he complained in annoyance but you simply ignored him. Without warning, the hysterical Steve Rogers kicked. You shouldn't have forgotten that your boyfriend was Captain America, and that he was stronger than average men. Hell, average human beings. 

You toppled and fell, almost hitting the ground when Steve caught you. He rolled so he would cushion you from the fall. He gaped for breaths from your attacks and sighed. With your arms around Steve's neck, you grinned down at your smiling boyfriend. Behind the two of you, Sam muttered something about moving out before leaving you two alone again. "Well, seems like you have caught me in the fall again," You remarked sweetly and pecked his cheek. 

The room grew quieter as you two enjoyed each other's presence and the simplicity of the moment. Steve's eyes roamed your face affectionately, as if he couldn't get enough of you. Reaching up, he stroke your hair gently and you sighed in contentment. "My pleasure, sugar," Steve whispered tenderly, his soft eyes made you feel like you were the only one in the world that mattered.

Leaning down, you placed your lips upon his and Steve grinned into the kiss. "Say, what can I do to keep you away from your work for the next few hours?" Your boyfriend asked with his cheeks blushing after your short but intimate moment. You pondered carefully a smirk slowly forming at your lips. "Oh no, I know that expression," Steve mused and arched an eyebrow at you. 

You thought carefully before answering Steve, "if only you would help me pull a prank on Bucky and order pizza tonight." You grinned in satisfaction at your thought-out plan. Steve's face paled at the mention of your plan of pranking Bucky. But alas, he nodded and smiled in defeat, because really, there was nothing he wouldn't do for his best girl.


End file.
